Sacrifice
by MovieVillain
Summary: An alternate take on Roman and Mallorie's wedding the moment he is saved from being shot with a certain girlfriend taking the shot for him in his place.


**Author's Note: This is for those who picked the 'Deal' storyline in GTA IV. Can you believe Michelle? She's a minor character sure, but once she reveals to Niko of being a cop, she disappears from the story. I could think that if she were to appear in Roman and Mallorie's wedding, then Roman is saved from being killed by Dimitri. Anyway, here's the story of what would it be like if Michelle appeared in the wedding.**

* * *

Niko is outside the church, being happy for Roman and Mallorie to get married.

"Niko Bellic?" a bald man went behind him.

"Yes?"

"A gift from Dimitri Rascalov."

The moment he heard those words, Niko knows he's being targeted, so he manages to grab his wrist to save himself, but not before a shot is being made. At least he manages to put the gun to the shooter's head where he is shot dead at.

He looked behind him to see Roman and Mallorie are fine, but someone he knew got shot.

Michelle…

"NO! Michelle!" he cried as he rushes to his side.

"Hi… Niko," she mustered with her dying breath.

"You sacrificed yourself to save me?" Roman couldn't believe this woman's act.

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" Michelle smiled as Roman and Mallorie gathered closely to her. "Mallorie, Niko, Roman, for what is worth, I'm sorry I entered your lives. I'm a pretty sorry excuse for a friend."

"Are you kidding, Michelle?" Mallorie grabbed her hand to comfort her. "When I found out you were a cop, I didn't know what to think. While you were away from me after I found out this secret, I thought long and hard of our bond. I never stopped thinking of those times. So what if you were a cop? It's your boss' fault, not yours for playing even me for a fool. Our friendship is not fake, Michelle. It's real."

"Mallorie…" Michelle is touched by this.

"I agree with Mallorie here, and she's right," Niko is next to comfort the dying woman. "All the times we hung out together, they're real, not fake. Being my girlfriend is real to me. After some thinking, I blame your boss, not you for revealing your true identity. Michelle is the real you, not Karen."

"You did save my life today, even though we haven't got to know each other much," Roman is the last.

"Thank you. All of you," the dying woman smiled from the good comments they're saying about her. "At least I get to die free."

With her last breath, Michelle is officially dead, and those three cried on the loss of their friend. Even Little Jacob shed a tear on this moment, despite only meeting her when she revealed to Niko of her true occupation.

* * *

A day later, Niko went after Dimitri for Michelle's death, and the chase took them to Happiness Island.

"I thought you'd be happy with her dead," Dimitri started.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Niko asked with a gun pointed to him.

"I had one of my guys looked into her profile, and I found out she's just a cop posing as your girlfriend for the United Liberty Paper. With her gone, you should be happy. Serves her right for playing you for a fool."

"Do not speak ill of her!"

With rage, Niko fired every bullet in his gun on Dimitri for every crime he committed, including Michelle's murder. His revenge is complete, but not without tragedy.

After this, a funeral is being held for Michelle on the same church where she sacrificed her own life to save Roman. Even her boss from the ULP is there to pay his respects after hearing the news of her death. The priest made his opening statement, and Mallorie comes to speak first.

"When I met her for the first time, I was overcome with joy. Sure we've just known each other for months, but it still felt good. I remember the times we shopped for each other's outfits and doing fun activities such as going to the fair. She may be a cop, but she's a real friend to me. One of the oddest friendships to exist."

Even Roman and Jacob get to say their piece, despite barely knowing the deceased woman. As expected, Niko is the last one to give out a eulogy.

"I was happy to be her girlfriend. Besides Roman, she's the person who showed me what Liberty City is like and how shall I live there, knowing the bad things in there. At least there are good things that existed like her. I know now that everything about her was beyond her control. Even so, being my girlfriend is real to me, and to her. She died with freedom. She died being Michelle my girlfriend, not Karen the undercover cop. You can now rest in peace."

After the funeral, Niko is holding hands with Kate, who will be helping him move on from his loss.


End file.
